


Robin's Girl

by scribeofmorpheus



Series: Some Things Are Simply Stranger [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hawkins Indiana, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Robin (Stranger Things), Other, Post Season 3, Romance, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, girl meets girl, now get ready for, punk attitude, scoops ahoy no more, written by a chaotic bi, you've heard of boy meets girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribeofmorpheus/pseuds/scribeofmorpheus
Summary: What happens afterMeet Cute?The Summer has arrived and Clara is back from her year-long tour as a roadie with a bit more punk to her spunky personality. What happens when she and Robin are pulled into the same orbit by their best friends?





	1. Cherry Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **Playlist by Ari ♥** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F4bvUY58EQirMQo9nNQRd3C&t=MTBiN2RiODA2ZTkxYWMzMjJhODg2ZWEzNzY3OTI5ODBjYjVjODBhYSx2WXhHNUdnSg%3D%3D&b=t%3A7WM-G1DjsFvxr2XQ3hjylw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fscribeofmorpheus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186237091455%2Frgp1&m=1)

~  


Steve watched the clock like a hawk, his leg getting jittery at the fact the seconds weren't ticking faster. When the long hand reached half passed, he chucked his work vest off and vaulted over the counter like some terrible ninja -shelf restaking be damned.

"Keys, keys, keys!" Steve energetically snapped his fingers at Robin who was still behind the video store counter closing up the till for next shift. She struggled to get out of her own work vest, fumbling with the zip as she chucked the keys at him.

"Alright, jeez Harrington." She said slightly annoyed at his nagging. He'd been hopping around like a rabbit on cocaine all day. Suffice to say, Robin was a little exhausted by his newfound energy.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Harrington persisted in hurried words, extending his hand for her.

Robin rolled her eyes as she sat on the counter and spun around. She took his outreached hand and Steve all but pulled her off the counter, sprinting to the car park on fumbling legs.

"Slow down, dingus!" Robin shouted in protest after nearly tripping twice.

Behind them, their boss was fuming, "Hey you still have three minutes on the clock!"

Steve had already backed his shitty replacement car out of the parking lot, knocking over a cardboard video store cut-out, and sped down the road -tires screeching like nails on a chalkboard.

"I swear to god Harrington, if you kill us… I'll be the most annoying ghost you've ever seen!" Robin promised.

Steve laughed as he fished his sunglasses from the glove compartment and jammed a tape into the car radio.  


***

You stood by the bus station, two large suitcases parked next to you. You had a heart-shaped lollipop tucked in your cheek. The sun was kept at bay by your pair of cheesy heart-shaped sunglasses you won at a society bash in college. Music playing through your headphones connected to your Walkman, it barely held together thanks to the many cliché stickers taped around it. You were listening to your favourite mixtape. It was a travel mix Steve gave you before you left for college.

The sound of tires screeching a few feet in front of you alerted you of the fact your favourite human was finally here. A big goofy grin swept across your slightly tanned face as you all but jumped up and ran towards him -dropping your walkman and headphones. Steve hopped out of his car and met you halfway, leaving his car door open. Unbeknownst to him, the car started to roll the instant he picked you up in a bone-crushing hug, twirling you around like you weighed nothing. The girl sat in his car panicked for a brief moment before sliding into the driver’s seat and hitting the brakes.

"God damn it, Harrington!" She shouted after him as she put the car in park.  


"Hey, gorgeous..." Steve muttered into your ear ignoring the fact he had almost crashed his car without him in it.

"Hey yourself," you cooed as your noses were a hair's breadth away.

"Well," Steve tilted his head to the side causing that stubborn curl you loved to bounce about, "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

You stood on your tippy-toes and nuzzled closer to him, "Abso-freaking-lutely!"

Your lips locked for the first time in ages and by god did it feel just as nerve tingly and electric as you remember. His tongue coaxed a giddy sigh from your throat as you let the feeling of homecoming wash over you.

Robin pressed down on the horn after snatching Steve's second pair of sunglasses from the glove box, "Hey lovebirds, don't we have another stop to make before you eat each other's faces off?"

Steve’s thumb nudged his nose as he took a slight exasperated inhale, "You see what I've had to deal with while you were away?" He said softly.

You giggled, dusting off your walkman as you pulled one suitcase while Steve got the other, "It seems to me Harrington, she's the one keeping you functional." You teased.

"The apple of my eye wounds me!" He protested dramatically. When Steve shooed Robin to the back, he introduced you. "Robin this is Y/N. Y/N, Robin."

Robin rolled her eyes, "And here I thought you were smacking lips with a complete stranger." She retorted sarcastically before beaming a warm smile your way. "It's great to finally meet you. Steve has told me _everything_ about you. None stop. All the time. It drives me crazy."

"Likewise," you winked back.

***

"Thanks for the ride," Clara hollered at the truck driver as she jumped off, duffle bag slung across her shoulder. The truck driver honked twice before re-joining the main road.  


Clara looked up at the signpost welcoming her back to Hawkins. She blew a large bubble with her tutti-frutti flavoured gum and it erupted with a satisfying _pop_ noise. "The end of nowhere… Home, sweet home."

Clara trekked along the side of the road, her Docs clomping loudly against the tarmac. The summer heat was bearing down on her in all its glory, so she shrugged off her leather jacket and stuffed it into her duffle bag before taking off her red and blue flannel shirt and tying it around the waistband of her ripped jeans.

Clara fixed the ray bans that rested on the crown of her head back onto her eyes, lowering a purple filter over the world. The blue tips of her hair flying wildly with the wind. She could just make out a shitty car driving down towards her. Her favourite song blaring out the windows as she caught sight of her best friend's head hanging out the window -hair blowing furiously. In the driver's seat, her boyfriend smiled like an idiot and seated in the back seat was another girl. She looked familiar; pretty, big eyes and wearing a mickey mouse shirt. Clara smirked at that.

The car pulled over and her best friend slid out the window, rather than open the door like a damn normal person, and nearly knocked her over in an energetic hug.

"Clara! I've missed you, you bone head!" She said in a high squeak.

"Hey, goofball! I love you from here to the moon, but you're blocking the oxygen to my brain..." Clara dramatically wheezed. "I see you've brought your security blanket with." Clara waved with one hand at Steve. He waved out his window.

"Don’t be jealous, you know you are still my favourite moody security blanket. Steve is just a better cuddler, is all." Y/N smacked her arm playfully. "Come on, let's get you out of this heat and to some frosty beverages!"

"About damn time! My mascara was about to melt off my face!" Clara joked as she walked arm linked in arm with her best friend back to the car.

Clara tossed her duffle bag in the trunk and hopped in beside the new girl.

"Clara," she offered her hand adorned with too many concert bands and cheap rings.

The girl took one look at the name on Clara's band shirt and smiled with recognition, "Robin." She said as she shook her hand.

"I know," Clara said with cheek. "We were in band together. I looked different then. I wore more denim, less leather. My hair was blonde then too."

Robin pulled her mouth to the side in thought until it finally clicked, "Your hair was longer and you always got in trouble for taking over practice with your drum solo's!" She pointed out in recognition.

"And you played the trombone!" Clara said.

"Look at that, honey. I didn't have to introduce the kids to each other!" Steve joked in a motherly tone.

"Mr Perfect Hair! I see you haven't gotten a haircut yet." Clara retorted with spunk as she smacked Steve's chest a little too hard. He let out an 'oof' sound. "So, King Steve, still scooping ice-cream?"

"Ha-ha!" He laughed sarcastically. "You keep being such a smart ass and I won’t be your designated free ride into town anymore."

Clara gave him the bird and Steve returned it. The atmosphere familiar and chipper.

"Onwards Captain, to the milkshake parlour!" Y/N ordered with childish excitement.

***

"Anyone got a quarter?" Clara asked at the booth. Her plate was wiped clean, the only remnant of food was the random splodge of ketchup and amount of salt. She sucked down on her vanilla shake while giving her friends the puppy dog eye look.

Steve removed his arm from around Y/N's shoulders and patted down his pockets then gave her a frown, "Sadly I spent my last bit of change on the photo booth with this silly goose," he chimed, tickling Y/N's sides until she turned red from giggling too much. She squirmed about like a sugar high toddler, shrinking lower into the seat to try and get away from Steve's frisky hands.

Clara and Robin both let out sighs as they rolled their eyes in unison.

Robin tossed a French fry at Steve, "Get a room you two!"

Clara winked at her with approval, stealing two fries in the process.

"Hey, that's theft buddy," Robin tutted as she whacked Clara's hand lightly. "You better be willing to pay for those."

"I'll make it up to you," Clara smirked, her tone much more sonorous than before.

Y/N flickered her eyes to her best friend, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. A wicked smile playing across her face when she noticed Clara's flirting tone. Steve finally let up with his tickle attack and Y/N's giggled died out as she took a slurp of her near finished shake.

Clara clicked her tongue with a bit of cheek, averting her eyes to play things smooth. Robin reached into her shorts and pulled out a row of quarters.

"Here," she offered Clara with reddened cheeks.

"Thanks, babe." She said without thinking twice. Clara waltzed over to the jukebox and queued *Cherry Bomb*.

As the music swelled, she bobbed her head, hair swaying around her face, doing an awkward shimmy dance. Steve bobbed his head slightly as he and Y/N started thumb wrestling.

"If I win Harrington," She said with a serious expression. "We're having a zombie movie marathon!"

"And if I win, we're spending date night holed up on my couch while I babysit Henderson and the rest of those little troopers!" Steve scoffed.

"Sounds like an excuse to make out," Robin remarked to herself as she took a swig of her cherry cola.

Clara reached her hands out by their booth, "Come on you disgustingly sweet muppets, come dance with me!"

Y/N held up one finger from her free hand, "One sec, I gotta win this!" Her tongue stuck out as she tried to focus her efforts on keeping Steve's thumb off hers.

"Killjoys!" Clara boo'd before turning to Robin and hooking two fingers. "Come on, Robin! Let's show these boring wet blankets how to have fun!"

Robin stalled for a moment and then skittishly scooched out of the booth. Clara fearlessly grabbed her hands and shook them about, they looked like two graceless gazelles learning to walk. The room filled with laughs and huffs as other people looked over to the two giddy girls letting loose.

Once the song ended they returned to the booth. Y/N was nursing a half-moon frown, evidence that she lost the thumb war.

"Don't be such a sore loser, goofball." Clara teased.

Y/N pouted even more, until Steve showered her cheek with loud kisses, making her blush all over again.

"So, Steve told me you went on tour with a band?" Robin asked with attentive eyes, her head resting on her laced fingers.

"Mm-Hmmm!" Clara hummed as she hungrily sucked down the last of her milkshake. Y/N noticed how thirsty she still was and slid her milkshake in offering. Clara nodded a thank you and turned back to Robin. "I was a roadie. Played drums on some gigs. I got my first tattoo to commemorate my first big city gig. The lead drummer got food poisoning so I stepped up."

"You got a freaking tattoo without telling me?" Y/N nearly toppled the drinks over when her knee jerked into the table with surprise. "We promised to get our first tattoos together."

Clara shrugged, "It was a heat of the moment thing. I'll still be with you when you get your first one…" she eyed her best friend knowingly. "If you ever get one."

"Let's see it?" Steve urged her.

Clara rolled up her t-shirt sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a smartly inked dandelion.

"Huh," Steve said unimpressed. "I was expecting a skull or one of those barbed wire tattoo's most of the band members’ have."

Clara let out a huff of air, "The name of the club I played in was called the Black Dandelion. It seemed sporting. And not too complicated. Besides, how did you know the band members have those exact tattoos?"

"What?" Steve sounded offended. "I read… occasionally." 

"I can't wait to get out of Hawkins. After everything, seeing a big city would be a breath of fresh air," Robin mused dreamily.

"Hawkins is alright if you're like twelve or a middle-aged suburban housewife, but trust me when I tell you _nothing_ beats playing in a big city. The energy, the colour… _the music!_ You guys would love it!" Clara beamed.

"I know what you mean. The vibe of my campus is just so much more different than anything else around here," Y/N added. "Steve I know you'd just love the energy there, plus we could even get an apartment together, take the subway into town, see concerts--"

Steve shut her up by placing an unexpected kiss on her lips, "Easy there, tiger. You've barely been here a couple of hours. Let's leave the college application discussion for another day." He kept his finger under her chin while her lips stayed agape.

"Fine, you may have thwarted my attempts today, but we _will_ talk about this," she promised.

Clara and Robin ignored them as they talked about their time in band and all the things they had in common.

***

Steve waited for Y/N to return from her house with a small overnight bag. Clara was drumming a tune on her exposed knee while absentmindedly listening to the radio. Robin yawned as she kept her head out the window.

When Y/N returned, she had a large grin on her face. "Okay, my parents think I'm staying over at Clara's!"

"Aren't you two a little too old to be playing the 'I'm staying at a friend’s house when I'm actually sneaking off to spend the night at my boyfriend’s empty house' routine?" Clara said with air quotes.

"No one ever outgrows mischief, Clara." Y/N lectured. "You simply perfect it."

"Let me know when you do!" Clara snorted, making Robin titter as well.

***

Once Clara had been dropped at her house, she unlocked the front door using the secret hide-away key stored under the porch frog. Her parents were out on holiday in Hawaii so she had the whole house pretty much to herself.

After putting on the tea kettle, Clara perused through the bookshelf looking for her high school yearbook. When she found it, she flipped through the pages looking for one person in particular: the beguiling and funny spirited Robin.

"Bingo!" She said in triumph when she spotted her class photo. She giggled at the innocent girl in the photograph with braces and a high ponytail. Clara hoped it wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her because she could have sworn she felt something click between her and Robin. "Robin… cute name."

***

Steve raced to keep up with his bubbly girlfriend as she burst through the front doors of his house.

"Slow down, Y/N!" He panted out after she challenged him to a race to see who could get to his house from the driveway the fasted.

"I win! You lose!" She did a little victory dance. "Now go make that popcorn while I set up the VHS!"

Steve groaned, "Fine, but we're only watching one movie. I haven't seen you in forever and I need my mandatory cuddles."

"If you behave, you'll get cuddles and a little surprise..." she teased flirtatiously.

"Popcorn! Coming up!" He ran to the kitchen with newfound energy.


	2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** Some angst, some fluff and jerks being jerks (don’t be like them or else I’ll sick Robin after you with a cold glass of coke!). I also loved the idea that this tough, punk attitude girl (Clara) didn’t know how to skate (because stereotypes right)! _The sharp canines thing is just my own little easter egg for[Miss Midnight](https://scribeofmorpheus.tumblr.com/post/185666275255/missmidnight)_
> 
> [ **Playlist by Ari ♥** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F4bvUY58EQirMQo9nNQRd3C&t=MTBiN2RiODA2ZTkxYWMzMjJhODg2ZWEzNzY3OTI5ODBjYjVjODBhYSx2WXhHNUdnSg%3D%3D&b=t%3A7WM-G1DjsFvxr2XQ3hjylw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fscribeofmorpheus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186237091455%2Frgp1&m=1)

**~**

**T** he digital alarm clock went off in the small bedroom space. You opened your eye as little as possible, trying to salvage as much sleep as possible.  


Steve grumbled into his pillow, arm whacking at the open air in search of the alarm clock.

His head peaked a look at the morning light blaring through his window and realised the alarm clock wasn't on his side.

"The alarm." Steve shook your back, his face still planted into his pillow. "Y/N, baby?"

Steve lifted his head and looked at you. You were splayed out, all arms and legs, your head hidden beneath your pillow. Steve sighed, rubbed his eyes and leaned over your half-sleeping frame and tapped the alarm off.

It didn't stop beeping.

He sighed and tapped it twice, a third time, a fourth. Then he gave up and chucked it across the room. It finally stopped.

Instead of returning to his side of the bed like a sane person, Steve simply slumped down against your back. His head resting on your shoulder blade.

"Oof!" You sounded out in a muffled grunt. "Ge' off me..." You tried to swat him away but your arms were not able to reach behind you.

"No," Steve said like a spoiled brat, you could practically picture his overextended pout before he hugged his legs around you like a koala bear.

You groaned again but didn't make any more efforts to get him off you. The both of you easily fell back asleep after a few minutes. Your bodies radiating heat from being skin to skin.

After an hour, your body was finally able to peacefully wake up with the aid of the sun. You yawned and stretched against Steve's muscles. He protested in sleepy murmurs. You tittered at how dishevelled his hair looked. His bed hair was worse than yours.

You kissed Steve's morning sleepy face in a fraction of a second before you borrowed his high-school basketball jersey that was big and snuggly and made your way to the kitchen after you'd finished with your morning skincare routine.

It was the weekend of Clara's birthday and you wanted to do something for just the two of you since she started spending more time with Robin and you'd spent a lot of time at Steve's.

Your best friend hated parties, gifts and all the awkward social interactions that came with birthday celebrations, so you'd come up with a tradition when you were 13 where you'd bake Clara a small batch of cupcakes during a random day of the week and stash them in her home kitchen without her knowledge. It took years of perfecting, eventually after a few failed attempts at being stealthy Clara finally convinced her parents to make you a matching key for their front door. To keep things equal, you had given Clara a key to your home too.

Because you'd spent the night over at Steve's, you decided to do the baking in the morning since his parents were away on some cruise for the summer.  


You turned on the music channel while whipping up the batter in a pyrex bowl, singing offbeat to the song.

You heard Steve descend the stares by the time you were whipping up the frosting.

He chuckled at how cute you looked; singing, flour on your cheek and on his jersey. His voice travelled soothingly, causing you to start and look up at him. He was leaning against the doorway, arms folded, a big yawn stretching his face. His legs were crossed by the ankles.

"Hello, legs..." you wolf-whistled at the fact he was dressed in his running shorts and trainers.

Steve smiled smugly, "Right back atcha." His eyes skittered from your hips to your bare feet and back up.

"Coffee?" You asked with a blush.

"Nah..." He shook his head, hair wiping about. "I'm about to go on my run. Later. I just came down to fill my water bottle and stare at those gorgeous pair of legs." He winked deviously.  


Steve grabbed his plastic water bottle from the top shelf and filled it with tap water.

And then without warning, he grabbed your arm and twirled you towards his chest to dance to his favourite song ( _Old Time Rock and Roll_ ) that had started playing over the TV. You accidentally smacked a finger coated in frosting on his face. Steve licked the rest of the frosting off your finger.

“Mmm, sweet. But not as sweet as you,” he placed a kiss on you before he unlaced his fingers from behind your back once the song ended.

You returned to whisking, feeling as giddy as ever.

When he walked closer to kiss you goodbye on the cheek, his eyes caught sight of a stack of college brochures and pamphlets you had brought over from your house the other night.

"You planning on transferring, Y/N?" He asked.

You stopped whisking the frosting, "No, I thought we could look at schools together."

He didn't catch on.

"For you..." you elaborated.

Steve's annoyed little twitch flicked across his face for a moment, "We talked about this. I just don't think big cities are for me… or college."

Your face contorted a little.

"So, you're perfectly happy staying in Hawkins for the rest of your life?" You asked him.

Steve paused, a heavy breath leaving his lips. "I mean… It's not like I can just leave. What would I do? Get a dead-end job behind some counter in a city where no one knows your first name?" He asked harmlessly.

"Steve, you just described your job."

You regretted how insulting your words came out. Steve's jaw tightened, his eyes slightly hurt.

"That's not what I meant… It's just, you have so much potential. Why are you so adamant to stay here?"

"I can't just pack up and go. It's not like I have the grades--"

"It's not about grades. You could take night classes or..."

"I can't just leave them to fend for themselves. What if something happens while I'm gone and..." Steve shook his head.

"Them? You mean Dustin and Lucas and Mike?"

You weren't expecting that to be his reason. You always knew Steve was protective over the kids, but they weren't kids anymore, and whatever it was that linked them together initially wasn't as strong a bond anymore. A necessary part of growing up was accepting change. For some reason, Steve always seemed to be waiting for some proverbial shoe to drop.

"They're not kids anymore, why would they need you to protect them?"

Steve sighed before pursing his lips in a thin line, "It doesn't matter, babe. I'm just gonna go on my run now."

He tried to sound as happy as he had been a second ago. He placed a numb kiss on your forehead to try and lighten the tension.

You flinched at his choice to not tell you what was really bugging him. Rather than press on you simply cleared your throat. "Yeah. Of course.

Steve dragged his feet as he headed for the door.

"Steve, wait!" You called after him.

He turned to you with half hooded eyelids, "Yeah?"

"Can- can I borrow your car?" You fidgeted with your hands. "To drop off the cupcakes for Clara."

Steve gave a pursed smile, "Yeah, sure. Keys are in the hideous bowl by the mirror."

You put your head in your hands and let out an exasperated groan, "Well, that didn't go as planned." You said dryly.

You turned off the TV, no longer in the mood for romantic songs.

***

Clara had been spending more and more time with Robin over the summer. She loved her sense of humour and laid back attitude. They had great times together.

It became clear to Clara that perhaps she wanted to be more than a friend.

She had waited for her to finish her shift in the Video store. Spending the hour loitering about and annoying Robin's boss. Her walkman hooked up to the speaker of the store, scaring off customers with her punk music.

At shift change, Robin changed out of her work vest and they started down the street looking for what to do.

Robin told animated stories about embarrassing stories she had saved up from her awkward years in school.

Lost in the moment, Clara laced her fingers into Robin's like it was her second nature. A flush painting both their cheeks. At first, it seemed scary, to hold hands as though they'd known each other forever, but it never felt weird.

Robin giggled, feeling warmth spread throughout her belly. Clara gave a side-cocked grin, her unusually sharp canines flashing like white pearls.

Everything seemed perfect, but then they noticed how they began to garner choice looks from older women walking their kids about. Robin let the pressure cave in on her and she awkwardly pulled her hand free. Clara felt a pang of hurt at the fact they couldn't just be themselves around each other for longer than a second in this damned small town.

"Tsk!" She sounded out with annoyance. "Fucking small towns..." A frown wrinkled at her forehead.

"Maybe we shouldn't be so obvious," Robin said.

"That's bullshit. People are just judgemental assholes because they're slowly suffocating in their perfect two-story, four bedroomed houses with a 9-5 job!" Clara said with distaste scaring some people strolling by.

"Hey," Robin bumped shoulders with her. "Doesn't mean we still can't have a good day right?"

A lightbulb went off in Clara's head as she abruptly spun to face Robin, "How much money you got on ya?"

"Couple of bucks. Why?"

"Perfect!" She said gleefully, before picking up her pace to a jog. "Come on!"

"To where?"

"To give us an excuse to hold hands in public!" Clara winked with mischief.

***

The arcade in Hawkins had recently undergone an expansion after business boomed since the closing of Starcourt mall. Now it had a roller-rink installed as well as a hotdog restaurant. The place was moderately full this time of the year and Robin and Clara stood by the railings watching people of all shapes and sizes take to the oiled wooden floor in funky coloured roller-skates.

"Roller-skating?" Robin asked with raised brows. "That's your big idea?"

Clara shrugged, a hint of shyness turning her ears flush. "What? I never learned. Which means, I legally require someone to hold my hand through this life-threatening activity."

"Life-threatening?" Robin said sarcastically. "I literally just watched you do a backflip from the lake rope swing this morning!"

"I can't be completely indestructible. Wouldn't want to emasculate the Terminator!" Clara joked dryly.

Robin rolled her eyes but let out a soft laugh.

Once they both put on their skates, Robin helped Clara gain balance as she stood from the red plastic chairs. Together they joined the group of people skating about and made sure to lock hands together as Robin began to show a nervous Clara the ropes. Seeing Clara's face hold a permanent wide-eye look of nervousness was a contrast to the trash-talking, leather-wearing drummer she had met a few days ago. Robin was loving every minute of their time together. Over the speakers, the song _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ came on and a bunch of women squealed in excitement, as they started singing along.

They twirled and skated and fell and rolled for what seemed like forever, laughs and deep blushes making their cheeks ache. Clara couldn't remember the last time she felt like this -if she ever had. Robin would point out people in the crowd and make up funny scenarios for why they were frowning or wearing a particularly hideous piece of clothing while Clara would trade touring stories whenever something familiar came up.

Eventually, all their laughing and skating about had tired them out and Clara declared a time out.

"I'll be back!" Clara gave a terrible Schwarzenegger impersonation after she took off the skates.

"I'll order us some food. Hot dogs?" Robin slid her trainers back on.

"Two," Clara said shamelessly as she tied the laces of her Docs.

"Two?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"What? A girl's gotta eat!" She chuckled as she freely tucked a strand of hair behind Robin's ear then made her way to the bathroom.

"Pfft," Robin blew air against the other strand of hair that blocked her eyeline, a large grin creasing her eyes as she practically skipped to the hotdog stand.

When Clara returned, Robin had acquired them a booth away from prying eyes for them to enjoy their food in peace.

"If I had two hotdogs my thighs would practically double in size just by looking at them," Robin joked.

"Trust me, everyone is always like 'having a fast metabolism must be so amazing' and 'you can eat whatever you want', but in reality, I just end up spending all my rent money buying food and yet I never get full!" Clara whined as she took a large chunk out of her hotdog.

Robin sucked down on her straw but to her dismay, she realised she had no drink left. Clara wiped her mouth on the checkered napkin and volunteered herself for the drink run, "More cherry coke commin' up!"

After ordering two more cherry cokes, Clara made her way back to Robin, who had just attracted the attention of two dateless boys looking for some girls to talk up. Clara sighed and shook her head, feeling slightly sorry for them knowing that they weren't Robin's type.

"Come on, what's the harm in giving a gut like me a chance?" One of the guys said. He sounded almost as greasy as his hair. This was the first time Clara had ever found a reason to appreciate Steve's birds nest for hair.

Clara was about to step in, years of being Y/N's taller, tougher and meaner protector had made it her second nature, but then she realised she didn't need to be the bad-ass this time.

"Listen bird-brain. No, means no. Here I'll say it in all the different languages I know: No, no, and finally my personal favourite, non!" Robin stood up to be the same height as the guys around her table.

Clara chuckled with pride at how snazzy Robin sounded. She placed their drinks on the table and turned to them, "Hey, jerk-wads. Take a hint before I'm left to give you a much more obvious one..."

"No one is talking to you, Morticia Adams!" The guy snapped back.

Clara smiled at his jab, "If you knew me in high-school you'd know I'd find being compared to Morticia as a compliment in the highest degree. Although, if I'm being honest, I always related more with Wednesday. Or Lester, crazy is a good look on me!" Clara kept smiling eerily as she cracked her knuckles.

The guy's pride was undoubtedly hurt, his nose turning red from embarrassment. He should have quit while he was ahead, but boys with wounded pride and inflated ego's rarely utilised their one-single brain cell. So instead of turning and walking away for good, he whispered to his friends in a not-at-all sneaky tone and said: "I guess the rumours are true boys, once a dyke…"

He puckered his lips like a primate as his friends ruptured into laughter around him.

Clara and Robin exchanged looks of disgust and then said simultaneously: "The fuck did you say?"

"You heard me," the jerk said boldly.

Clara walked over, knuckles tightened as Robin followed after, drink in hand.

"I'm sorry, you may have to speak up, I didn't quite catch you," Clara said darkly.

"I said..." he leaned closer. “Once a dy--"

Clara's fist was already raised, ready to knock him out when Robin saw an opportunity to play things smarter. Instantly, she dunked her entire cherry cola over the jerk's face, making him gasp from the cold ice cubes running down his fight.

Then a teen, who saw the entire exchange, shouted: "Food fight!"

And suddenly the whole place burst into an uproar as food was flung around in a shower of red and yellow condiments.

Clara burst out laughing with an earnest laugh as Robin locked hands with her and winked, "Run!"

The girls ducked and dodged as much incoming food as they could, losing the group of testosterone-fuelled boys in the process.

"Quick thinking," Clara said once they got a chance to catch their breath.

Robin let out some breathless laughs, "It was a piece of cake. I f you knew how many times I had to save Harrington from his own dumbassery."

"You are amazing!" Clara declared as she leaned against her knees to catch her breath.

"Couldn't have you bruising your knuckles like some caveman!" Robin retorted.

As they shook off the last bits of food stuck to their clothes, Robin took a step closer to Clara, bated breath when she noticed they both weren't speaking or breathing, then she reached into her hair and pulled out a piece of cheese. They both stared at the cheese and burst out laughing.

"Come on, Rob. Let's go to my house. We can't walk around town with hotdog chunks in our hair. You can borrow some of my clothes." Clara suggested as they walked down the pavement of the main street.

***

Clara and Robin were all giggles and red cheeks as they recounted what happened at the arcade with terrible impressions while sitting cross-legged on Clara's bed.

"Oh, did you see their faces?" Clara laughed loudly, hugging a pillow against her stomach.

Robin tried to calm her laughs by taking long breaths through each suppressed giggle, her eyes watering from all their shenanigans. "He- he… He was surprised when I- when… I pour-r-r-r-red the coke down his Ba-ha-ha-hack!"

"I've gotta say," Clara cleared her throat and looked warmly at Robin's laughing face. "This is definitely one of the best dates I've ever had."

Robin froze for a second with wild eyes, "Date?"

They were suspended in silence and they both realised what just happened.

Just then Clara's stomach grumbled and both girls burst out laughing at the awkward tension. She squealed her laugh away as she stood, extending her hand for Robin to join her to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Starving..." Robin replied with a vibrating voice.

Once downstairs, Clara nearly ran into her mother's favourite vase as soon as she saw the tupperware filled with frosted cupcakes and a note with a smiley face on it that said: "You're getting one step closer to having the mid-life crisis you've been dreaming of!"

"Yes!" Clara said excitedly as she peeled the paper away and took a big bite.

"Wait, is Y/N's way of saying Happy Birthday?" Robin asked having recognised the handwriting.

"Mmm-Hmm," Clara nodded, mouth smeared with frosting.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten you a present or a card or--"

"That, right there-" Clara gestured to Robin's panic riddled face. "Is exactly why I tell no one!"

"But, it's your birthday! At least let me get you a gift!"

Clara thought about her proposition for a moment and then said: "How about, if you agree that today was a date, then I will acknowledge that today is my birthday?"

Robin opened and shut her mouth before stuffing it with a cupcake as she hopped onto the counter.

Clara raised a brow, "Yeah, that's what I thought." She smiled.

Then, the phone rang.

Clara wiped the frosting off and answered it.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone. "Wait, wait, slow down Y/N. What happened?"

Clara blocked her other ear with her finger to listen in better, her face slightly worried. "Okay, okay, calm down. I'm coming to pick you up." She hung up the receiver with a loud ding, her eyes a little scary.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"It's Y/N. She and Steve had a fight. A big one by the sounds of it."

"Wait for me, I'm coming with," Robin jumped off the counter.


	3. Bad Reputation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** I know this chapter is short, sorry for that, I just lost my writing mojo these past few days and I’m hoping to get it back for a long and fluffy finale.And who knows, I may just do another Christmas Special for this series too, somewhere down the line. **  
> **
> 
> [ **Playlist by Ari ♥** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F4bvUY58EQirMQo9nNQRd3C&t=MTBiN2RiODA2ZTkxYWMzMjJhODg2ZWEzNzY3OTI5ODBjYjVjODBhYSx2WXhHNUdnSg%3D%3D&b=t%3A7WM-G1DjsFvxr2XQ3hjylw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fscribeofmorpheus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186237091455%2Frgp1&m=1)

  


**~**

Clara rubbed circles onto her best friends back while they sat in her empty bathtub, legs dangling out of the tub just like when they were kids.  


A box of tissues placed between her folded legs so she could easily reach down and hand Y/N a new tissue when she needed it. The room was filled with sounds of soft hiccups and stuttering breaths between silent sobs.  


Y/N had always been a silent crier, it panged at Clara's heart to see her so conflicted.

Robin had stayed with Steve to carry out her own respective best-friend duties that consisted of throwing things at Steve while asking him "Hey dingus, what the fuck did you do?" repeatedly. At least that's what Clara kept picturing after she left Steve's big, empty house with Y/N tucked under her arm.

"I- I… just, ugh! I hate this!" Y/N grumbled. "We've never fought like this before!"

"I don't get the big problem here," Clara handed her a tissue. "I thought you wanted to have the whole small town family, white picket fence and four-bedroom house aesthetic. Not to mention, raise the perfect two and a half ratio of kids with Mr Perfect Hair?"

Y/N laughed feebly, before sniffling. "Yeah, eventually. When I'm like thirty-five and have already started working on my crow’s feet after having spent my twenties doing dumb shit like getting a terrible tattoo and renting a shitty apartment with no heating!"

"I take it he isn't planning on leaving Hawkins anytime soon?"

Y/N shook her head, her hair bouncing about. A stray strand hit Clara in the eye, making her recoil and blink agitated tears away.

"And to think, if we'd been popular, we'd probably be in the same situation as him," Clara tried to cheer her up, but Y/N just kept her chin tucked under her neck.

"Don't joke, you're bad at it," She said flatly. "Besides, it’s not just about him being reluctant to send out college applications. There’s something else... He's got a secret, I can feel it. I was fine with it at first, I mean everyone is entitled to their secrets. I just always figured he'd tell me, you know... when he was ready, too. But..."

"But it's been a year and he still hasn't told you," Clara finished.

"Yeah..." Y/N sighed. "Whatever his secret is… It's part of the reason why he won't leave."

"Okay, that's it!" Clara sat up from the tub and yanked Y/N with her.

"Wha--"

"We aren't going to sit in here and mope about like those women in that shitty TV drama my mother lives and breathes by!” Clara’s face assured Y/N that she wasn’t having any of this mopey bullshit. “We're young and deserving of a good weekend! Now wipe those tears away, put on some tacky makeup and dust off the most questionable outfit in my wardrobe. We're long overdue for a girl’s night."

Clara marched Y/N into her bedroom and pried the untidy closet doors apart, clothes falling out in the process.

"Where are you going?" Y/N asked when Clara turned to leave.

"To hotwire my dad’s convertible!" She flashed her pearly whites mischievously.

"Can't you just look for the keys?"

“Don’t want to waste any time!”  


***

Robin lifted her hands in hopeless prayer that Steve would see reason.

"Why won’t you just tell her why you're so afraid to leave?" She threw a pillow at Steve's head for the umpteenth time in a row.

Steve deflected the pillow easily, using it to lean his chin on instead.

"Yeah, because that would go just swimmingly," Steve rolled his eyes before rambling in a fake voice: "Oh, uh, hey Y/N I have to tell you something. The reason I don't want to leave is... well, believe it or not, Hawkins is smack-dab in the middle of some sort of hot spot for a creepy mind-flaying creature from a dark dimension known as the Upside Down and no matter how hard I try to move on from that act, every time I close my eyes I'm reminded of all the very real things that go bump in the night!"

Steve's hands shook subtly as he ran them through his hair, clearing away long stray hairs.

"Okay, but Steve, you do realise if most people knew what we knew they'd want to leave Hawkins because of the fact it was a hotspot for weird shit!" Robin tried to reason with him.  


"And if everyone who knows about this shit leaves, what happens then? What happens if that thing returns and there's no one to stop it?"

Robin slammed her hands on the table, "You're one guy Steve. You're not Eleven or Hopper, you don't have superpowers or a badge and gun. What could you do all by yourself? Yeah, you managed to knock out one Russian, but that was once. What would you do if it was an army or... that creepy flesh monster? Throw a firework at it and hope for the best?"

"I've got my trusty bat!" Steve said defensively as he looked away from his best friend.

Robin groaned, "That bat isn't even yours, it's Nancy's!"

"Hey, don't shit talk the bat," Steve pointed at Robin.

"Whatever," she shook her head before plopping down next to him on the couch. "I just don't get why you'd risk letting this amazing girl slip away from you just for a hypothetical. You love her Steve! I know you do. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have nearly crashed your car _twice_ in one day when we went to pick her up from the bus station."

Steve rested his head on Robin's shoulder, eyes turning glassy, "It's just… what if something happens and _he_ needs me and I'm not around to be there for him?"

Robin lowered her voice when she saw how conflicted Steve appeared, "You mean Dustin?"

"Yeah..."

A small smile crept onto her face, "You mean the kid who was able to build a super radio tower just so he could talk to his girlfriend from camp, _that_ kid?”

“When you put it like that...”

”Trust me, if he needed you and you weren't around, you best be damn sure he'd find a way to get a hold of you."

Steve chuckled before he sat up, the phone's high pitched ringing disturbing their moment.

"I'll get it," Robin offered.

Steve tucked himself into the couch with a blanket as he stared blankly at the muted TV screen.  


"Hello," Robin's voice barely a whisper from across the room. "Yeah? Oh- uh… I'll see how Steve feels about it first, he's kinda down. Yeah, sure. I'll call you back in a sec."

Robin set the phone down and stood in front of the TV screen to get Steve's full attention.

“Hey, can’t you see I’m pretending to watch that?”  


"So… Clara called. Said she's got something planned and asked if I could make it. Just say the word and I’ll call her back and cancel."

Steve took a moment before he pulled the blanket closer to his chin, "Nah, go. I'll be fine. I think some time alone with my thoughts is just what I need."

Robin bent down to look him in the eye, "You sure?"

"Yeah, no point in both of us being miserable. Go, salvage what's left of the day."

“Fine,” Robin gave in. “But I’m going to call you a babysitter.”

“A babsitter?” Steve sounded confused.

“Right after I call Clara back.”  


Robin ruffled his hair affectionately before making her way to the phone to dial Clara's number.

"Just make sure to write down the address of where you're going in case you guys need me for anything!" Steve shouted as he unmuted the TV.

***

Clara honked the horn of her dad's convertible, the top rolled down, night lights beaming brightly against the pitch-black road with no working street lights.

Her best friend was laying across the seats in the back, forearm draped over her eyes as she let out less than eager noises.

Robin rushed from Steve's house still in the clothes she borrowed from Clara earlier.

Robin motioned to open the passenger door but child lock was still on, Clara reached across her seat and opened the door from the passenger side.

"All set?" Clara asked with a large smile on her face.

"I think so," Robin shrugged.

Clara reached into the glove compartment, her hand grazing Robin's knee making them both exchange heated looks. After an awkward laugh, Clara grabbed a handful of cassette tapes and placed them on Robin's thighs.

"You're designated DJ! Y/N is in no state to operate the radio unless you want to listen to sad romance ballads by Heart!" Clara joked.

"Ugh, love is deeeaaaaad!" Y/N said bitterly.

Robin's eyes went wide, her lips pressed closed to keep a laugh from escaping. "What do we want to listen to?"

"Dealers choice," Clara winked before shifting gears and driving away from Hawkins for the night.

Robin read all the song titles written in different colour pen or marker and finally made a decision. She popped open the plastic case, took out the tape and jammed it into the radio. After rewinding the tape she pressed play on the clunky button and _Bad Reputation_ by Joan Jett blared out of the cars static fizzling speakers.

***

The queue to get into the club was long. Clara, Robin and Y/N had been standing out in the cold in less than warm apparel for about twenty minutes.

"Ugh, Clara it's been forever! Let's just go back home so I can drown in a tub of chocolate chip ice-cream and watch re-runs of Baywatch!" Y/N groaned childishly, tugging on Clara's leather jacket.

Clara sighed, "Not a chance. Those two things are ingredients for disaster. Gimmie a sec."

Clara excused herself from Robin and Y/N and made her way to the bouncer at the door. After a few minutes of conversing and pointing to the back of the line, Clara wore the bouncer down -they seemed quite chummy with one another- before she flagged Robin and a moody looking Y/N over.

Robin ducked her head to try and block out the glaring looks from the people still stuck in the line while Y/N apologised to each person her eyes landed on.

Once through the heavy steel doors and down a corridor that was so tight it felt like the walls would cave around them, Clara opened her arms with a smug smile on her face and a slight nod to the beat of the loud music coming from the live band.

"Alas, ladies… Welcome to my mecca!" Clara said excitedly as she turned to look at the bewildered Robin and droopy faced Y/N. "Now, let’s get us some drinks!"

"Uhhh, finally, a good idea!" Y/N cheered as she led the charge to the cramped bar.

Clara bit back a laugh as she leaned in to whisper in Robin's ear, "Something tells me I’ll have my work cut out for me babysitting Mrs Perfect Hair!"

Robin chuckled, "Sometimes I think we are practically their guardian angels!"

Clara cocked her head to the side, a sneaky grin toying with her facial muscles, "Did you just call me an angel?"

Robin blushed, "Wha- No, no… I- I didn't mean it in that way."

Clara laughed as they tried not to get separated in the large crowd, "No, I think that's exactly what you meant."

Clara winked just as she heard her best friend shout without any reservation, "Give me whatever has the highest alcohol to sugar ratio! In fact, make that two!"

"That's my cue to make sure she doesn't give herself alcohol poisoning," Clara yelped with wide eyes as she raced passed the still blushing Robin.

***


	4. Love is a Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Song:** _[Love is a Battlefield](https://open.spotify.com/track/41CoPVBGQyaO9edYV2BKnp?si=QmmhFoT1QsqQ9JKA3ei-YQ)_  
>  **  
> **  
> [**Playlist by Ari ♥** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F4bvUY58EQirMQo9nNQRd3C&t=MTBiN2RiODA2ZTkxYWMzMjJhODg2ZWEzNzY3OTI5ODBjYjVjODBhYSx2WXhHNUdnSg%3D%3D&b=t%3A7WM-G1DjsFvxr2XQ3hjylw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fscribeofmorpheus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186237091455%2Frgp1&m=1)  
> [](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F4bvUY58EQirMQo9nNQRd3C&t=MTBiN2RiODA2ZTkxYWMzMjJhODg2ZWEzNzY3OTI5ODBjYjVjODBhYSx2WXhHNUdnSg%3D%3D&b=t%3A7WM-G1DjsFvxr2XQ3hjylw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fscribeofmorpheus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186237091455%2Frgp1&m=1)  
>   
> _Want more Stranger Things? _read_ **[His Girl Tuesday’s Prologue!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115775)**_  
>  **  
> **  
> 

~

The lights swelled like a kaleidoscopic rainbow. Vibrations from the band’s speakers turning the floor into an erratic heartbeat. You, Clara and Robin, formed a triangle at the centre of lively inebriated masses. Swaying, shuffling, giggling and seeing through a blurry lens –everything was pleasantly numb. The euphoria of living in the moment, coupled with copious amounts of alcohol, chased all the worries and problems that plagued your mind since your fight with Steve.

You would occasionally catch glimpses of Robin and Clara blushing or touching fingertips lightly, inching towards each other like magnets as time passed, hair flipped to hide twinkles of joyous emotions. The only times they’d part was when they noticed you drifting away from them or when an unwanted guy tried to butt in.

When your plastic cup was empty, you tumbled into Clara and shouted with a numb tongue over the bass, “Mmmmm gonna ge’ a refill!”

Clara squinted her eyes at you, not having heard through your slurs. Robin leaned in to repeat what you said, “She’s gonna get a refill!”

Clara made an O-face before giving you a thumbs up.

You pushed and shoved your way to the bar, but when you held out your hand to grab onto the back of a bar stool, you misjudged the distance and tripped forward- a loud yelp leaving your lips.

A pair of hands helped you up, “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” you waved them away, looking up to see a strange young man staring down at you, his efforts of stifling his laugh failing. A certain boyish charm to him, although the crucifix earring and leather jacket made him look almost as tough as Clara.

“Can you stand?” He asked sincerely, an earnest smile. In the poor lighting, the stranger looked almost like Steve, only with darker, longer hair.

You giggled, tingly fingers trailing down his cheek with no grace, “Ya kno’ you rem- remine… re-mind me of my boyfriend Shteve!”

The guy’s smile slipped away, “Is he here with you?”

You pouted, shaking your head way too fast, “You are shweet. No. He was bein’ an ash! He-he, asshhh. Wait…” you cleared your throat. “Ass!”

Tears started welling up in your face as your pout grew deeper, “We had a faa- fight. A big one.”

The stranger’s eyes grew wide as he didn’t know how to handle your mood-swing and sudden outburst, “Uhh, that sucks. You got friends with you or…?”

You nodded, again too fast, your balance gone to hell as your vision began to spin, “Clara and Rob-” you hickuped. “Robin.”

“Okay,” his eyes lit up with relief. “Stay here, I’ll go look for them, sit on this chair.” He helped you onto the barstool and disappeared into the crowd. His metal-head boots like some new-age cowboy with steel tips for spurs.

A few minutes later, after trying your best to seem sober, Clara and Robin walked towards you, the cute boy from before pointing at you before throwing up a peace sign and melting into the crowd once again.

"Come on, you're worse than Robin right now," Clara chuckled a teasing wink thrown Robin's way.

Robin swayed a little, although she was much better with her footing than you, her dusted cheeks and nose indicating she was more tipsy than sober. Clara had always been good at holding her liquor, but the flush on her chest was gave away the fact that none of you were a hundred percent sober.

"You think you're such a badass missy," Robin's words were less slurred than yours no less butchered though. "With your leather jacket and cool highlights and… stuff. I had a train of thought, it's gone."

Clara giggled, "You’re cute when you're flustered."

Robin blushed harder and you groaned, "Get a room you two!"

"Let's get some food in you," Clara slung her arm around your shoulder, Robin took your other side. Together they helped you out of the buzzing dancefloor and towards the cold night air, stumbling like a three-legged race team towards a fast food place nearby.

***

"I'm jussht so tired of him being secretive," you whined into your French fries.

Clara rolled her eyes, "Oh boy, I'm not good with boy drama. Babysit while I order seconds?" She looked at Robin pleadingly.

Robin hummed a yes, nails tapping at her teeth in a drumming sort of way.

"I just want us to have a future away from Hawkinsh!" You grumbled loudly, ignorant to the fact Clara has all but sprinted away from your dramatic recount of your romantic woes. Several strangers glared at you with confusion and humour, the sound of chewing and slurping and laughter drowning you out so you weren’t nearly as loud as you could’ve been. 

Robin kept her head low, slurping on her cherry coke greedily.

"Am I not enough anymore?" You sunk down onto the table, flicking French fries about.

Robins's eyes grew wide, "No, no, no! That buffoon is crazy about you! He's just scared to tell you the truth." Robin snorted, "He's afraid you'd think he's crazy!"

"You know?" Your head shot up.

Robin chocked on her drink, fizz running out of her nose as she beat her chest to cough, "Oops, I wasn't supposed to..."

"Shpit it out," you threatened her with a French fry.

Robin chomped down on the fry and leaned closer, "Oh, hell, he's too much of a wimp to say anything and I for one will not stand by his incessant stubbornness!" Robin crooked her finger, urging you to lean closer like you were about to talk of some great conspiracy. "It started with Russian's and a giant hell hole under Starcourt Mall..."

***

Steve was awoken by the sound of the telephone ringing. Dustin and Lucas were passed out on the other sofa, the proverbial babysitters Robin had called to look after him. They had provided ample distraction by having a VHS marathon coupled with some Monopoly and way too much sugar. Mike was out of town visiting Eleven and Will. Max's life was a little bit chaotic ever since what happened to Billy, there was talk of her parents planning to move. Lucas had spent most of the evening talking about his worries on that issue. Poor Dustin had to deal with two lost boys and their romance troubles.

When no one budged after the first few rings, Steve kicked the blanket that was too small for his entire length and shuffled to the phone, sliding on the polished floors with his less than clean socks.

"Y'ello," Steve said with less gusto than should be accompanied with such a greeting.

"Steeeeve!" His girlfriend dragged out the E's in his name, a drunken pitch detected in how she slurred her S's.

"Y/N? Are- are you drunk? Where are you calling me from right now?" Steve glanced at the clock and realised it was ten past midnight. "Jesus, are you guys still out?"

She ignored his questioning and simply giggled like she did when she blushed, "I know your secret!"

Steve froze, panic spreading through his veins. "I- I don't know what you-"

"Shhhh! Don't try and play dumb _Mr Perfect Hair!_ Robin-" she hiccupped. "Robin told me everything!"

"How much is everything?" Steve gulped.

"I know about the Russian's and the Mind Barbeque'r and the secret superpower kids club..."

"Shhhh! Okay, so you do know--"

"Did you really think I wouldn't believe you?"

"I… Yes."

"Well, you're right. The only reason I'm not freaking out right now is because I can barely count to 20 without running out of fingers! Or losing count!"

Steve smiled at her adorable tipsy behaviour, but a part of him couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about her and Clara and Robin out on the town so late.

"St-Steve?" She asked with a hint of insecurity.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Sure..."

"If I don't remember this completely absurd story that Robin just told me tomorrow," she sniffled. "Promise me you'll remind me. And if I believe you without having… one, two, four, six? Eight drinks in my system, then promise we'll talk about what comes next."

"What comes next?" Steve felt something spread throughout his stomach –it wasn’t butterflies, but it wasn’t dread either.

"I…" the line went silent briefly, another sniffle coming through. “I don't know. But I know I don't want to break up. But I'm also not ready for Hawkins to be my door stopper, Steve."

Steve leaned his head against the wall, a deep sigh leaving his lips as he kept his gaze fixed on the bulb flickering above. A twitch in his fingers caused them to instantly ball up into a fist at the blinking light. His heart sank, focusing on how much, and how little, was being said during the phone call.

Steve whispered, "I know Y/N. I know."

She didn't say anything back. Steve pictured her holding onto the payphone with both hands, hoping he'd say something, anything. When he didn't, she let out a soft whimper. The simple sound diluted by the murmurs and laughs in the background and yet still powerful enough to cause him to bang the back of his head into the wall in frustration after she hung up.

Few moments in one’s life demanded an immediate choice and this was one of them. He could wait for tomorrow, see what he would do if she forgot, or wait and see what he'd do if she remembered.

Steve's eyes trailed to the notepad where Robin had written the name of the club they had gone to. Now was his time to decide.

Out of nowhere, a pair of keys flew into his cheek. Steve flinched from the contact, looking up to see Dustin leaning against a doorframe, a chocolate bar in hand.

"What the hell dude?" Steve demanded just loud enough to stir Lucas from his snoring. "You could have taken out my eye."

"So what's the great monster hunter Steve Harrington going to do now?" Dustin asked with an arched eyebrow.

Steve blew out a sigh, his hand ruffling his dishevelled hair, "I don't know."

"You want my advice?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"The hero always goes after what he wants. You just gotta chose whether _you're_ the hero this time."

"When did you get so wise?" Steve said using amusement to mask his slight crisis of conscience.

Dustin took a bite of his bar, "It's not that hard. I just have to look smarter than you."

Steve rolled his eyes and Dustin chuckled before going back into the sofa.

Steve tapped his foot, eyes falling to the set of car keys Dustin had lobbed at him. They were the ones with the glass token Y/N had given him for Christmas. It was hard to believe everything that had happened was all centred around a roll of candy. The ticking of the wall clock made him nervous with each breath.

***

After Robin had finished telling Y/N everything she knew -or at least remembered- she sat back, a smug look on her face.

The poor girl sitting opposite her looked like she was trying to swallow marbles. Her mouth agape as she tried to assimilate all the crazy Robin had just filled her in on. "So… all those times Steve would say something weird, he really _wasn't_ talking about _DnD_? I knew a guy like him didn't play DnD! I asked him what class his character was and he said 'Batter'! That's not a thing!" Y/N mumbled loudly.

Robin panicked, "Oh, shit! Don't tell Clara!"

Y/N's eyes went wide, "Me you tell, but for some reason, the girl arm wrestling with a man double her size over there is off-limits?" she pointed to Clara who was indeed arm-wrestling a guy twice her size.

"I'm not afraid she won’t believe me, I'm afraid she will and then she'll demand to see the girl who can make things float with her mind. How would I explain that to Steve? Or any of them? Those guys are super-" Robin wiggled her fingers like jazz hands. "Up-tight about their secrets. Especially Joyce. They're worse than the Russian's…and I cracked a Russian secret code once!" she whispered, her head hunkering low so her chin nearly touched the table.

"Yes!" Clara shouted in triumph a few tables away, hands raised high. Her opponent simply flashed her an impressed smile, shaking her hand in defeat. As she sauntered over to their table, Robin kicked Y/N's shin.

"Look normal, she's coming."

Clara did a ridiculous dance-walk, her index fingers pointing at both Robin and Y/N, "Who is the strongest woman in the world?" she sing-songed.

"Definitely you," Y/N humoured her. "And not a teenage girl..." she whispered afterwards, eyes still buggy.

Robin choked on her cherry coke when she heard that, slamming the table after Clara rose her brows. "This is some damn good cherry coke!" She tried to cover up.

Clara simply shrugged and slid in next to Robin, their hands instinctively finding each other, pinky fingers locking as though they had just sworn a picky promise telepathically.

"Ugh!" Y/N groaned, rolling her eyes so far back her head Robin wondered if they'd stay permanently white. "You guys are so disgustingly adorable."

Clara tried to act like a smart ass, a casual look on her face, "I have no idea what you mean. We're just three friends enjoying a post alcohol poisoning meal."

Y/N pointed her index and middle finger so it looked like a V. "I used to call someone my friend when we went out together too, then I called him my boyfriend by accident during my film-making trivia babble-rants and it stuck." Another whine let her throat just as her forehead fell lifelessly onto the table with a painful thud. " _Ow!_ And now we're… complicated!" She declared dramatically with a fake half sob, causing patrons nearby to do a double-take.

One of the waitresses carrying empty plates glanced over at their table, frowning when she noticed Robin and Clara semi holding hands in the space between their thighs. Her intuition catching on quick that it wasn’t just a meaningless gesture of friendship. Clara glared at her defiantly, but Robin recoiled, pulling her hand free. For some reason, that judgemental look had made her feel like someone guilty of committing a crime -of being a freak- and her mouth went dry.

Feeling a sudden wave of emotions hit her, Robin excused herself from their table and trotted to the restrooms so she could be alone, away from any potentially prying eyes and the feeling of being naked in front of an entire classroom.

Gasping for air, her hands trembled against the enamelled steel sink of the girls restroom. The door burst open and Clara leaned next to her, hands cupping the side of Robin's face hidden behind cascading hair.

"Hey, what the hell was that? Are you okay?"

Despite her poor choice of wording, Robin knew Clara was simply worried for her. In some ways, she reminded her of a prickly pear; tough and thorny on the outside but soft and sweet on the inside.

"It's nothing, just leave me alone for a minute, okay?"

"Oh bullshit it's nothing. It was that snooty nosed waitress wasn't it. Don't pay her any attention."

"That's easy for you to say..." Robin bit back.

Clara scoffed, "Oh, right! Because I don't look away or keep my head down when people are assholes, that instantly translates to me not giving a shit or feeling like shit sometimes?"

Robin stared at her in surprise, "But you never say anything."

Clara's eyes narrowed as she wrung her neck, "You think it doesn't bother me that we can't just hold hands in public like any Tom, Dick or Harry and the Marry Sue's on their arms? Because it does. It bothers me a lot!"

The lights flickered before Robin stammered, "B-but… you just… you're always so tough."

Clara snorted, her hand slamming against the door when another person was about to enter, blocking the door. "Occupied!" The lady scoffed and muttered a complaint before her heels traipsed away. Clara continued as though nothing had happened, "News flash Robin!" she flicked a strand of Robin's hair. "So are you!"

"What?"

"Jesus! You're one of the funniest and smartest people I know and you're never scared to let the whole room know!" Clara closed the distance between them, her fingers lacing with Robin's. "And you love who you are. You don't try to fight it or pretend to be different and that's… fucking brave. One of the bravest things anyone can do is be comfortable in their own skin. I'm tough sure, but that's a shell in its own way. You? You're your own person, nerdy brain and all."

"I… I didn't think of it that way..." Robin's lips quavered, a deep flush adding colour to her cheeks.

Clara leaned in, bringing her hand to cup Robin's face again so they shared the same eyeliner, a soft smile of admiration easing her usually tough features into a warm show of brightness.

"Robin, you are phenomenal," she blinked slow, taking another step closer. "And I want to get to know you… more, beyond friendship."

Sparks electrified the air, making it supercharged with static, tingles travelling from Robin's arms to her fingertips and into Clara. Their contact a sacred exchange of longing and desire, a feeling so primal, so old, and _so right_! It chased away all of Robin's fears and doubts, wiping that feeling of shame from the slate, freeing her chest making her feel like she was breathing for the first time in a long time.

Robin smiled, wholeheartedly and Clara mimicked her response, sweet giggles bubbling between them. Their grip on each other’s hands tightening, promising to keep the other anchored. It was a silent promise to be true to themselves and only themselves. A defiant fist in the air to society’s expectations of them and the first brick of a foundation intended to strengthen the bond of trust between two deviants -between two humans whose love-struck hearts beat with the ferocity of all the great loves worth swooning over. 

Feeling an undeniable pull, Robin decided to be daring and bold for once. Not brave in the form of fighting Russian's in an underground lab beneath a mall, and not brave in the sense that she could see the impossible and fling a firework at it like it was any regular old Sunday, but a braveness that meant taking a chance, opening up her heart to the prospect of heartbreak as well as the prospect of pure joy.

Her lips were so close to Clara’s she could feel her breath against her sensitive pink skin, and just when she was about to take that last step off the cliff and fully commit to her leap of faith, Clara pulled back, a furrow forming between the space of her beautiful eyes.

Robin felt heat travel up her face, her heart racing -but this time not from their electric connection. "I- I'm sorry, I thought we were having a moment!" She rushed to explain.

Clara held her face to muffle an exasperated exhale, "No, you weren't wrong. There was definitely a moment."

Robin blinked several times, "Then what's the matter."

Clara laughed, "Because dummy, I'm not going to let our first kiss be in the girls restroom of a shitty fast food joint filled with pretentious waitresses." She entangled their fingers back together again. "If I'm going to kiss you, it's going to be in daylight."

Robin beamed, "You know, you may have a foul mouth, but sometimes, you say the most perfect things."

Clara winked, "I'm unpredictable that way." She chuckled, bobbing her head towards the door. "Come on, I think I'm sober enough to drive. Let's go reunite our two clowns so they stop being walking black holes, sucking all the happiness out of the room with their moping."

***

You had spent more than ten minutes playing with the salt you'd emptied from the small salt packet, ring finger drawing weird outlines of doodles.

Clara and Robin burst out of the girls' bathroom with the goofiest smiles you'd ever seen -well maybe not as goofy as Dustin's when he beat Steve on the Atari.

And now you were thinking about Steve again.

 _Damn it!_ You cursed.

You glanced back at the two girls shamelessly enjoying each other’s closeness. They were different somehow, and not just because their shoulders kept brushing against each other and they didn't once try and pull away or hide a smile behind a curtain of hair, they were more confident. And then it hit you, they were starting to fall for each other, their thoughts reserved for each other and not the gawking world around them.

After paying the check, Robin helped you walk considering you were the only one stumbling now. After passing a few streets, without warning, Clara stopped dead in her tracks, making your nose bury itself under her shoulder blade.

"Oof!" You rubbed the nib of your nose with a disapproving pout. "Warn someone before you decide to pull the hand brakes, Clara!"

Clara's hand waved in the air as if she were trying to hail a cab, only it was waving at Robin.

"Are you seeing this?" She asked.

"Oh my..." Robin froze for a moment, repeating Clara's hand gesture at you. "Tell me you have a candle."

You looked at Robin as if she were an alien from outer space, "Why would I have a candle?"

"Because I think you're about to have a _Sixteen Candles_ moment."

Clara turned her head, "A what moment?"

Robin goggled at her, "You've never seen _Sixteen Candles_?"

You hopped on your tippy-toes to see beyond their shoulders, curious as to what grabbed their attention. "Can… you… guys… move? I… can't… see!"

They ignored your jumping and nudging, Clara opening her palms up to the air with a shrug that made her leather jacket groan. "I'm more of a _Saint Elmo's Fire_ girl," she said.

Robin's jaw dropped even further, "Marry me."

For the first time in years, Clara blushed, deeply. "Alright, but I'm keeping my last name. Clara Buckley sounds like a suburban housewife's name and suburban bliss is my greatest fear!"

You sighed, rolling your eyes and squeezed between them, "What are you guys--"

Cars zoomed across the road, casting red racing ghosts from the lights of their tail-ends, the entire street looking like a sped-up music video. Past the foot and car traffic was a parked car, familiar, and banged up to hell. Leaning against the car’s door was Steve. His arms folded and his legs crossed at the ankle. He was looking to the side, a forlorn expression making his face transform into a live rendition of a melancholic photograph. Your heart fluttered and then stopped and then fluttered again like it had just undergone a spell of rejuvenation. Your swirling vision reminding you of the large quantities of alcohol swimming with your rushing blood.

You turned to Clara and Robin, a searching gaze telling them you needed confirmation that you weren't hallucinating or past out in the dinner, they both nodded at you, a happy twinkle making their eyes shine with starlight. You felt the air leave your lungs.

A second after, your feet picked up in an unbalanced run, your body bumping into pedestrians and strangers. Steve saw a crowd begin to part and looked your way, the sadness draining from his face as he jogged to catch up with you.

Your bodies crashed together like two colliding meteors, Steve wrapped his strong arms around you, picking you up off the ground and letting out a relieved huff on your neck as he spun you around, slowly. Strangers ignoring the two of you were dreaded donation collectors. You tittered, feeling a bolt of lightning full of verve and newfound energy strike you. In the spin, colours seemed brighter, the air felt clearer and your mind was finally at peace.

"What are you doing here, Harrington?" you asked when he set you down.

Steve's thumb caressed your cheek, "I'm here to make sure you don't forget."

"Forget what?"

"That I love you," he captured your lips in a kiss filled with passion and tenderness. He fished something small out of his pocket and dropped it in your hands. It was his car keys, they still had that charm you had given him for Christmas.

"You called," was all he said as he wrapped you in a warm hug for a second time.

Your fingers brushed over the glasswork love-heart charm, the words: ‘ _Call Me’_ slightly shaved down from wear and tear.

You sniffled as happy tears fell down your face, "I called."

Clara and Robin had decided to drive back to Hawkins in her car while you and Steve drove back together. Your elbow was resting on the space where the window was supposed to be, fingers drawing waves through the wind, eyes looking out at the cityscape panorama rushing past, the song _Love is a Battlefield_ playing over the radio as you slowly drifted to sleep, Steve's heavenly scent almost therapeutic.

Time past in chunks of long stretches and sudden gaps, your eyes fluttering open from time to time as you stirred and mumbled unintelligible words. At some point in the night, you felt your body lift as arms braced your spine and thighs, the thrumming of a strong heart knocking against your ear, soothing you into a tranquil lull. A kiss placed on your forehead, the brush of a blanket pulled over your shivering body, fingers smoothing the lines of your jaw and tracing the curves and dips of your throat.

"You are my forever, you know that?"

You moved further into the bright spot of warmth radiating beside you, your ear finding that glorious thrum again. Euphoria seeping from the base of your skull to your toes.

"If you forget, I'll remind you tomorrow. And the day after that. Forever."

That morning, you had woken up in Steve's room, his body draped over yours possessively, a puppy dog pout taking over his sleeping face. His hair was messy as usual. You ran your hands through his long waves, breathing in the smell of his conditioner that still clung to his follicles.

"Morning," he murmured into the pillow.

"Good morning." He peeked at you through one eye, "So? Do you remember?"

You inched your face closer to his, "I do."

***

Clara sat cross-legged on her window sill in her favourite pyjamas, a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. "Hey," Clara spoke with her lips skirting against her mug's rim, steam wisping around her eyes to form a foggy curtain.

"Hey," Robin replied, her mug equally close to her own lips. She folded her frame onto the windowsill, her knee brushing against Clara’s as she placed a sauce plate with a cupcake and a birthday candle between the diamond-space formed by their folded legs. “I got it wrong before.”

Clara cocked her head to the side.

“We’re the ones about to have a Sixteen Candles moment.”

Clara set her mug down, a smirk turning upwards, “Its daylight."

Robin looked up at her through hooded eyes, "So it is..."

“And I’m yours.”

Robin arched a playful brow, “A regular ol’ Robin’s girl, huh?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so firstly, I love Clara and Robin 1000% more now and secondly, I’m sad to see them go, but I’m happy with the ending even if it leaves things open -I may do a Christmas special again down the road, see where everyone ended up, but I’m also really happy with this ending.It’s been a pleasure to write some fluff for Robin!


End file.
